First Encounter
by LaneUzumaki
Summary: After the fighting stops, McCree goes for a short walk to view the beauty of Japan


_Sorry for the slow intake in stories, I'm back to work now and find it difficult to find times to write! Enjoy!_

The mission to Japan had been so far a very uneventful one. It seemed at first like nothing was going to go right. And with only entertainment during the fighting was from Gabriel and Jack in there love hate relationship, the trip was just nothing but fighting. And to be truthful, it was making the cowboy very home sick.

Jesse McCree had a love for beauty of the land. Born in Santa Fe, New Mexico, Jesse had never seen so much color in the wilderness at home it was mostly sand and a few trees, cliffs and very repetitive. But Japan was very beautiful, it was a perfect. The pink from the cherry blossom trees was a shade of pink that the cowboy had never seen back home. With the fighting stopped and the overwatch team ready to set off home again, the last night the man went for a walk. To take in the sights of the world around him. He doubt he'd ever come back here. Next detail they were heading from here to city in Brazil. So before they left he wanted to see the quiet side of Japan.

As he walked along he studied pretty much every flower, every blossom that fell from the trees. It made a nice change to leave feeling relaxed, this hidden beauty was worth leaving his comrades behind for the night. It was piece and quiet. It's just what he wanted and needed. Dressed in his uniform the cowboy relaxed sitting against the tree that blossomed and took out a cigar from his pocket and lighted it up between his lips before taking a long hard drag from it. The taste always calmed him after the fighting.

Closing his eyes leant back against the tree, enjoying the taste as he smoked. He didn't hear the silence of the ninja in front of him, armed with a bow. It's was only when the wind picked up did the man open his eyes, to be looking down a loaded bow. "Woo there! Easy Partner!" The man said raising his hands. He had no idea who this man was or where he came from. He said nothing as he watched him. The man loosened his bow a little as he watched him.

"You're trespassing brings dishonour." The man said, still holding the bow up and towards the cowboy. The man wore what looked like robes. Very well hand made robe, Jesse thought as he watched him. The cowboy keeping his hands raised, the cigar between his edge of his lips as he watched him.

"I'm sorry. The names McCree. I didn't mean to cause dishonour." The man said watching him. Now Jesse had dated a lot in his life. But something about this Japanese man had caught all of McCree's attention. Even to the point the man forgot he was smoking a cigar. The cigar fell from his lips and landed in his lap. He moved his hands down to pick up the cigar and put it out, he moved his hand to his pocket he wouldn't ruin the land he was in. The small brass container collected the ash from the cigar before Jesse put the rest of the cigar away. He glanced up to see Hanzo had relaxed a little but the arrow was still aimed at him.

"You don't need to point your arrows at me. I'll leave." The man said as he watched him. He didn't need to survive the invasion but die by the hand of a lonely bows man. Hanzo watched the man, he was that typical cowboy like he had seen and heard about, but the man didn't really watch much tv, mostly he read and prayed. He lowered his bow and relaxed the string so it wouldn't fire. The cowboy shifted up and the bows man still awfully close to him. "Thank you kindly." The man said, touching the tip of his hat as he nodded his head.

The man in robes took a step back, the cowboy stereotype made him feel very strange and very calm. It wasn't a feeling he ever had before. He didn't know why it bothered him as he watched the man. He seemed a genuine man, he knew respect and he didn't put up an argument or anything. The man was slightly confused, normally he would chase trespassers off his land. This Lone Ranger was leaving on his own.

"Well, it was mighty fine to meet you Hanzo." The man said offering the bows man a hand shake. But McCree watched the confusion on the mans face, he pulled his hand away and started to walk. He half saluted. "I have to go, it's high noon somewhere in the world." The man said as he headed back the path he came. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hanzo had gone. Gone where he didn't know. But he was gone. He started walking again back towards where overwatch was staying. Thinking about the man, the choice of a bow and arrow almost sounded old fashioned.

From the roof of the nearby temple, Hanzo was watching McCree as he walked away, one hand held to his bow, the other clenched around where his heart would have been. "We shall meet again McCree. I will make it an honour next time." The man said quietly into the night sky before watching McCree walk the rest of the way before vanishing around a corner and out of sight.


End file.
